


A Suitable Dress

by TrueColours



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, exploiting court scandals for fun and profit, fashion - Freeform, mean ladies' organising committees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours
Summary: Evie and Audrey prepare for the New Year's ball.
Relationships: Audrey & Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	A Suitable Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaspirateship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaspirateship/gifts).



> Written for Umaspirateship, for the Descendants Secret Santa. I had intended this to be shippier, but Evie and Audrey just wanted to thrash out their issues, so that's what I let them do. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

_There’s no need to be nervous_ , Evie tells herself firmly. _We’re all friends here_. Well, that’s not true, but she’s from a place where not-friends can mean a literal knife in the back. It’s absurd to be worried about a few odd glances.

‘I’m so glad you’re on the organising committee,’ Ben says. He’s taking time out of his busy schedule to walk Evie to the ballroom, which, if anything, makes her more nervous. Does he think she needs a bodyguard? The royal seal of approval to remind people not to throw her out? ‘Typically the king’s consort would supervise preparations for the New Year’s ball, but…’

‘I think we both know Mal’s not quite there yet,’ Evie says, flashing Ben a conspiratorial smile. ‘The four of us are a team. I’m happy to step up.’

‘It’s nice to see a tradition evolving,’ Ben says. ‘Jane’s the head of the committee, so just follow her lead. And, um, Audrey will be there too. She, uh…’

‘Was expected to do the job until very recently, yes,’ Evie says.

‘Yes. So she should have plenty of ideas to get you started.’

‘Right.’ They’re almost at the huge double-doors into the ballroom. There are a couple of servants moving to pull them open, but Evie stops, so Ben does too, and the servants wait. Evie drops her voice and leans close to Ben. The servants look like they disapprove.

‘Have you talked to Audrey yet?’ Evie murmurs.

‘I…really don’t think she’d appreciate hearing from me right now.’

‘Well, you know her best,’ Evie says doubtfully. _Not my business_. ‘Okay, you can drop me off here.’

‘I’m so excited to see how it looks,’ Ben says, with one of those perfectly-trained smiles of his, and gestures to the servants to open the door.

Inside, the ballroom is cavernous. Near the door is a table set with binders, schedules, equipment, and tea thinks – presumably because decorating is going to be so exhausting that they’ll need frequent refuelling. There are three people already in the room: Jane, looking neat as a pin and talking animatedly to Lonnie, and Audrey, standing off to the side, cold and silent as an icicle, if icicles came in pink.

‘Good afternoon, everybody,’ Ben says.

‘Hi, Ben!’ Lonnie and Jane exclaim. Audrey mouths along and twitches her head in his direction. All their eyes go to Evie.

 _I should have come alone_ , Evie thinks. What right has she got to be walking in with the king when Lonnie and Jane have both known him longer? They’re either going to decide she’s their leader or their rival, and she doesn’t want either. And as for Audrey…well, the problem there is obvious.

‘Here’s your new committee member,’ Ben is saying. ‘Show her the ropes. I’d better leave; I’d hate to spoil the surprise for myself. Er…’ His eyes rake over the three girls, stutter and skip over Audrey, and land back on Evie. ‘Good luck. Have a great afternoon.’

He backs out of the ballroom. The doors swing shut.

 _Ben_ , Evie thinks, _you’re very sweet, but if you were my ex-boyfriend…_

She thinks Audrey is showing admirable restraint.

‘Evie!’ Jane says. She sweeps forward with both hands outstretched. She and Evie both go to air-kiss on the same side at the same time, and things get very awkward for a moment. Over Jane’s shoulder, Evie sees Lonnie suck in a quick breath through her teeth.

 _Oh God,_ Evie thinks, _this is what being a princess is all about. Fake kisses and drinking tea and decorating ballrooms. The only one of us who actually dreams of doing this is Audrey, and Mal and I just kicked her out of the job. I’m going to away and become a fashion designer and marry the son of a dwarf_.

‘So, I’ve split the tasks up equally between us,’ Jane is saying. ‘Lonnie, there are cupcakes that need icing. I’m going to put together table dressings. And for the wall decorations…’ She turns to Audrey. ‘I kept your basic floor plan, but I made a few style adjustments; I hope you don’t mind…’

‘Oh, please don’t feel obliged to keep anything at all; out with the old,’ Audrey says. ‘Just ask me if you need any advice.’

‘That’s, um, really gracious,’ Jane says. Evie’s in pain. ‘So, I thought origami. There are some beautiful designs here: lanterns, doves, roses. These balls can be so impersonal; I thought this year we could add that handmade touch and really make this party feel by the school, for the school.’

‘It’s for the court, not the school,’ Audrey says.

‘Oh, do you think the origami flowers don’t work?’ Jane asks anxiously. Audrey shrugs.

‘You’re in charge. Since the king’s consort couldn’t make it.’

‘Well, do let me know if you have any suggestions,’ Jane says. ‘This is supposed to be a group effort. Evie, I thought since it’s your first time helping to organise one of these, you could float. Work with each of us in turn, and we’ll show you the ropes.’

‘Cupcakes, table arrangements, origami flowers,’ Evie lists off. _You know I design dresses_ , she wants to add. ‘I expect I can pick it up. I’ll work with Audrey first.’

Audrey just lifts her eyebrows as if to say _whatever_ , but Lonnie and Jane look surprised. Honestly, Evie’s surprised herself a little. All she knows is that she keeps thinking of how Ben’s been avoiding Audrey ever since the tourney game after he’d been spelled, and how Mal seems shy and nervous but ultimately pleased with the new status quo, without ever stopping to think about the old one that they’ve overturned. That she, Evie, helped to overturn. It’s probably time that one of them at least found out who Audrey _is_.

 _A bitch_ , Jay would say with a shrug. Mal wouldn’t say much different. Evie’s trying to reserve judgement, though she feels a thrill of nerves when she looks at Audrey’s blank face and remembers the first words ever spoken between them. _Your mother has no status here. And neither do you_.

‘There’s coloured paper over there,’ Jane says, gesturing to a table on the other side of the ballroom. ‘I’m working here; I’ll probably take up a lot of space. Lonnie, kitchens. Evie, circulate on to us whenever you feel ready.’

‘Sounds good,’ Evie says. Audrey is already striding off across the room. Lonnie catches Evie’s eye and makes a sympathetic face, but Evie ignores it. She chose this. And she’s not sure she’s the one most in need of sympathy.

Audrey sits herself down at the table, swishing her skirt out sharply to avoid creases.

‘Do you know how to fold a flower?’ she asks.

‘No,’ Evie says, sitting down opposite her. ‘Are you going to show me?’

‘It would probably go faster if I just did them myself…’ Audrey says, the apology in her voice transparently fake.

‘In that case you fold them and I’ll thread them on string so we can hang them up.’

‘Whatever you say.’ Audrey gives a little flick of her eyes that’s not quite an eye-roll.

 _She’s got no reason to like me,_ Evie reminds herself. _I helped lose her her boyfriend._

On the other hand, Audrey has disliked her from the absolute first moment she laid eyes on her. But then, the absolute first thing Evie ever did in front of her was to make a – in hindsight painfully clumsy – pass at Ben. Who has _liked_ her, and her friends, from the absolute first moment he laid eyes on them, before he had any reason. As she sits with her hands clasped pointlessly in her lap and watches Audrey start to fold the first flower in her lap, Evie wonders why on Earth she’s taking Audrey’s side in this.

Maybe because Ben is so good most of the time, and she wants him to measure up in this as well. Maybe because she’s afraid that if she lets one unfairness slip in Auradon, she’ll wake up and find it’s as unfair as the Isle.

‘Audrey,’ she says, ‘I owe you an apology.’

Audrey looks up sharply. ‘ _You_ owe _me_ an apology?

‘From the stress pattern you just used, it sounds as if you think _you_ owe _me_ an apology.’

Audrey scoffs. ‘Me, owe you? Whatever for? No, I’m just surprised a girl from the Isle knows what that word means.’

She turns back to folding paper ornaments, her motions as sharp as dagger-stabs. Evie takes a quick, steadying breath. _Sticks and stones_ , she tells herself. Jane and Lonnie like her just fine, and so does Ben. Doug might even love her. There’s no need to be upset over a few unkind words from Audrey.

‘You know the Isle wasn’t just a twenty-four-seven brawl?’ she asks. ‘We sometimes lied and manipulated each other too, and that involves courtesy, diplomacy, and, yes, apologising. Besides, I’ve completed almost a semester of goodness class.’

‘Remedial goodness,’ Audrey says. ‘As if goodness can be taught!’

‘Well, it certainly doesn’t seem to be inborn,’ Evie says, looking Audrey up and down. Audrey laughs mirthlessly.

‘You think I’m unkind because I didn’t welcome you with open arms? But I was right, wasn’t I? Two _days_ and you enchanted Ben and unleashed a villain on Auradon. Everybody else may have bought _I choose good_ , but I haven’t.’

‘It might be a good idea not to advertise that.’ Evie plucks the finished paper lantern gently out of Audrey’s hands and threads it on the string with the others. They may be having what’s rapidly developing into a row, but they’re also doing a job, and she’s determined that they’re going to finish on time. Jane will have nothing to complain about. ‘You could pretend to be my friend, bide your time, see what I’m up to. Just a little villain tip.’

Audrey makes a scornful pout, which Evie takes to mean she’s lost for words. She takes advantage of the silence.

‘That’s what I wanted to apologise to you for, by the way. When we spelled Ben, we didn’t really think about how it would hurt you. Well, actually I did a little. I thought it would serve you right for being so unwelcoming to me.’

‘You are unbelievable,’ Audrey says, in a high, girlish voice that shakes just a little with anger. She snatches another piece of coloured paper and starts folding. ‘I had reasonable reservations about you joining the school, so you decided to wreck my relationship?’

‘It was more a side-effect of the master plan,’ Evie says, ‘but like I said, I’m sorry.’ Audrey smiles and shakes her head like she can’t quite believe what she’s hearing. ‘Though I’d actually say it was for the best. The two of you didn’t seem very happy.’

‘Not very happy?’ Audrey says. ‘Let me explain something to you…Evie.’

‘Please do.’ Evie leans forward to show her attention. She thinks it might be the first time Audrey has ever addressed her by name. She wonders if that means she’s going to say something sincere.

‘Auradon is nicer than where you’re from,’ Audrey says. ‘You’re not having to fight over fish-heads or whatever for every meal. It must feel like everything comes easy here. Well, that’s true, but it doesn’t come by magic.’

Evie blinks once at the jab about the Isle. Audrey waits to see if she’s going to interrupt, but Evie watches her quietly: _keep going_.

‘That goes for everything,’ Audrey says, ‘including _true love_. Good things come by the magic you make for yourself. That’s what King Adam wanted people to understand when he retired magic; that’s what people _did_ seem to understand until Mal made it fashionable to wish for whatever you want. Do you think I woke up like this?’ She gestures to her ensemble. She looks perfect, not a hair out of place.

‘What’s your point?’ Evie asks. Audrey’s finished another ornament; Evie starts to string it.

‘My point,’ Audrey says, ‘is that you may have thought we seemed unhappy, but what you were seeing is what it takes to make _happy ever after_ work. Do you think that my grandmother was dancing on clouds every day while the fairies were raising her daughter for sixteen years? Do you think she kept her marriage and her kingdom together by magic? No, it was work.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Evie asks.

‘Because I want you to know what you did,’ Audrey says, her tone cool and brittle. ‘What do you think hurt Cinderella more? When Fairy Godmother’s dress melted away, or when her step-sisters tore off the one she’d sewn for herself?’

‘Speaking as a dressmaker, I’d say the one she’d sewn herself.’

‘Exactly,’ Audrey almost whispers. ‘You may think I just had Ben handed to me, but…’

‘You didn’t even seem to like him,’ Evie says.

‘He was being silly,’ Audrey says.

‘I’m suddenly not regretting the cookie so much after all,’ Evie replies.

‘He was pursuing a policy that nobody agreed with, not even his own father. Whose advice he was supposed to be following, by the way. Speaking of advice, let me give you some.’

‘Please do.’ Evie can’t keep the chill out of her voice any more.

‘Ben’s not a natural leader.’

‘Isn’t that treason?’

‘It’s freedom of speech. Tell them I said it if you like; see who believes you. And that’s fine; not everybody who’s born the son of a king takes to it right away. There’s a solution when that happens.’

‘Marry a natural queen,’ Evie says. ‘Of course.’

‘At the bare minimum, somebody who’s lived at court long enough to know how it works,’ Audrey says. Her hands fold paper without seeming to need conscious direction. ‘Well, I hope Mal’s happy; the way she’s going she’ll end up destroying Auradon without her mother’s help.’

‘Now I see why you’re so worried. Poor Ben needs somebody to show him how to rule, and now that somebody is going to be Maleficent’s daughter rather than you,’ Evie summarises. ‘So, your measure of a good king is one who happens to choose the policies that you particularly like? And a bad king is one who picks friends you don’t get along with?’

‘A good king is one who enacts policies that at least some of his subjects are going to agree with. I suppose you Islanders think being king is all about forcing people to do what you want, but here in the real world…well, he’s going to run himself into trouble.’

‘Hmm.’ Evie purses her lips sceptically. ‘And why are you telling me all of this?’

‘I thought you might appreciate some slight warning of the mess you’re making.’

‘If I’m a villain, won’t I just take it as a sign that my plan is succeeding?’ Evie asks.

Just for an instant, Audrey looks flustered.

 _She’s lonely_ , Evie realises. _She doesn’t have one single person to tell this to besides me_. She takes a moment to wonder about the politics of the situation. Jane and Lonnie are clearly cooler with Audrey than they were before. Are they glad not to have to pay court to her now that she’s not dating Ben? Do they feel like they have to pay court to Mal instead now that Mal _is_? Or do they just despise her for being so gauche as to get dumped?

 _I’ll never start looking down on Mal or Jay or Carlos if somebody breaks up with them_ , she vows to herself, _and I’m not going to look down on Audrey for it either. It was magic. Besides, she’s mean. She’d do well on the Isle. She’s worth talking to._

‘Are you going to thwart me?’ she asks, giving her best twinkle.

‘What?’ Audrey asks irritably.

‘My plan to destroy Auradon. Are you going to thwart it?’

‘I thought it was Mal’s plan,’ Audrey says. ‘Do you know, I almost wish you’d stolen Ben instead of her. You seem to have some vague idea of what’s going on.’

‘He’s not a purse, you know. But thanks.’

‘I really thought you were going to go for it when you climbed out of that limo.’

‘Oh, I was. But you put me off pretty thoroughly.’

‘I think I’d have a harder time today. You’re starting to get pretty comfortable at court. One would almost think you were born here.’ Audrey shoots Evie a look of pure venom.

‘I’m sure I’ll always be able to count on you to remind me I’m not,’ Evie says. ‘But do you know, I’m rather glad you put me off that particular contest. It doesn’t seem to have made you happy. Though I’m sure you’re getting along better with Chad.’

‘And I’m sure you’re perfectly happy with Doug,’ Audrey replies. ‘Though I have to admit I’m a little disappointed. You’re not a princess, but I’d expected you to aim a little higher.’

‘There’s a lesson in remedial goodness about not judging people based on what use they are to you,’ Evie says. ‘Though actually Doug is very useful. It turns out there’s this thing called the economy. He’s helping me understand it. I’m getting pretty good.’

‘I’m so glad for you.’

‘I’m so glad people are taking an interest in my clothes,’ Evie says. ‘Even if they weren’t buying them, I’d have to find the money to get my own fabric from somewhere. Auradon fashions are…well, let’s call them a little static.’

‘If people weren’t buying them, I’m sure Benny-boo would still give you the money to buy as much fabric as you like,’ Audrey says waspishly. She tosses her last decoration at Evie. ‘Have I made twenty? Thank goodness. If you want to complain about fashion, I’ve got one for you: literally every piece of formalwear I own was designed to complement something of Ben’s. Showing up to his coronation in that gown? _Embarrassing_. Next time you want to break up a court couple, do you think you could give a few months’ notice? You don’t seem to realise the _work_ that goes in…’

‘Hmm, no, I see it.’ Evie purses her lips, looking Audrey up and down. ‘Tell you what. I have a suggestion that I think would be mutually beneficial.’

‘What do you mean?’ Audrey asks suspiciously. ‘Why are you talking like a villain? Hurry up and get those strung; I want to leave.’

‘Come by my room and let me fit you a dress for the New Year’s ball,’ Evie says. ‘I’ve got a darling number in pink that’ll just suit you.’

‘Already half-made? Not even bespoke?’ Audrey says. ‘Who do you think you’re talking to?’

‘It’s two days to the ball. I’m not a miracle worker. Take it or leave it.’

‘How is this _mutually_ beneficial?’

‘Darling, you’re a walking billboard for my creation. Wear it as you walk down the steps, and I go from high school boutique to nation-wide sensation.’

‘Yes, obviously I see what’s in it for you. How is this _mutually_ beneficial?’ Audrey pouts.

‘Well, you said you wanted to break away from Ben’s style,’ Evie says, ‘and what better way than by launching something new? Mal’s already worn Isle-inspired clothing in public, and so have a few other girls, so it’s not as if you’re wearing something totally unheard-of. You’ll be just at the cutting edge, taking the fashion from new to trending. Right where you should be.’ She pauses. ‘Come on; what could be more fitting than the jilted girlfriend showing up in villain attire?’

‘Are you trying to start a national scandal?’ Audrey asks.

‘Just a little bit of a sensation,’ Evie says. ‘Come on, Audrey; I’m determined to have you. As long as I’m just designing for my best friend and _her_ friends, I look cute. If you wear my clothes to reinvent yourself, it’ll give my brand the edge you need.’

‘You know what?’ Audrey says. ‘Fine. I suppose I am morbidly curious to see whatever monstrosity you’ve dreamt up.’

‘Well, if monstrosity is the look you want…’

‘It’s not. Let’s tell Jane we’re done with these hand-folded decorations so that I can leave.’ She picks up one of the paper flowers, looks it over and tosses it down again. ‘Kitschy. As if guests at a royal ball want a personal touch. They want luxury. If this had been up to me – ’

‘Well, it’s not up to you any more, is it?’ Evie cuts her off. ‘You don’t have to dress the whole room any more. Just yourself. Come with me…’

* * *

‘Leather?’ Audrey says, looking down at herself and then up into the mirror. ‘Seriously?’

‘This is what I love about being transplanted out of one culture into a completely different one.’ Evie swishes her hair out of the way and inserts a pin at Audrey’s waist. ‘I don’t actually have to come up with totally new ideas. I can just do what was tried and tested on the Isle, but here it’s revolutionary. And all your standard ideas are giving me fresh ways to spin my ideas.’ She circles Audrey slowly. ‘Yes, leather. I think I must have been unconsciously thinking of your coronation gown when I designed it. It’s your shade of pink. The cut’s not a million miles off, either.’

‘It’s heavy.’ Audrey does a slow turn. The leather skirt of the powder-pink dress swings out around her, not in a wild froth but ponderously.

‘It’s got a nice heft to it, hasn’t it?’ Evie says, watching with satisfaction.

‘I didn’t think the skirt would have so much movement in it.’ Audrey sways experimentally from side to side. ‘It’s quite cleverly cut.’

‘And _that’s_ the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say to anyone,’ Evie says. ‘Of course it’s cleverly cut. I’ve been working with leather my whole life.’

‘Why are you Islanders so fixated on leather anyway?’

‘Durable, waterproof, stab-proof, keeps the heat in,’ Evie says. ‘The perfect fabric.’

‘That makes sense,’ Audrey says. ‘I’m sorry, _stab-_ proof?’

‘Villains,’ Evie says.

‘I should have known,’ Audrey says. Evie wonders whether she finds it annoying or refreshing that Audrey took that without the slightest sign of pity. Audrey turns back to the mirror. ‘I can’t wear this.’

‘Really? After I pinned it for you? Why not?’

‘Leather is for shoes.’ Audrey frowns as she smooths the skirt. ‘This looks _absurd_.’

‘It looks _divine_.’ Evie takes a risk and leans forward, putting her chin on Audrey’s shoulder just like she’d do with Mal, and giving a little squeeze. ‘And just a touch subversive. The colour’s yours; the cut is yours; people will take a glance and think you’re in your standard attire. Then they’ll take another glance and notice that there’s something unusual about Audrey Rose’s gown. And _then_ they’ll have to come closer to see what it is.’ She drops her voice enticingly.

‘People will certainly talk,’ Audrey concedes.

‘Talk!’ Evie exclaims. ‘I’m offering you the opportunity to upstage literally everybody else at this ball. And this is how you thank me!’

‘Upstage? You know that this is your Mal’s _first_ ball. What are you playing at?’

‘Honestly?’ Evie tugs the tape measure off her shoulder to take the measure of Audrey’s sleeve. Audrey lets her arm be moved, not taking her eyes off Evie’s face. ‘I think Mal and Benjamin are both tired of centre stage.’

‘Mmm, you’d know how Benny-boo feels, given how you and he are best friends now.’

‘Meanwhile, _you_ want to be known for something other than being Ben’s ex, and _I_ want to be known as a slightly edgy designer. It’s win-win-win.’

‘I _am_ known for things besides being Ben’s ex,’ Audrey snaps. ‘Believe it or not, I actually had a whole life in Auradon long before I started dating Ben. That you weren’t party to. You haven’t scratched the surface of all the ties at court.’ She fumbles with the dress. ‘I can’t wear this,’ she repeats. ‘Ugh, where are the fastenings?’

‘I’m surprised you even know how to undress yourself,’ Evie says, not moving to help. Audrey finds the top button at the back of her neck and tries to tug it open. ‘Gentler, please. If you don’t want it, at least don’t tear it.’

‘If you don’t want it torn, _help me out of it!_ ’ Audrey says. ‘ _Ouch!’_ She’s driven one of the pins into her finger. She whips her hand back round in front of her and stares at the welling drop of blood.

‘Classic,’ Evie says. Audrey looks at her in horror.

‘What did you _do_?’ she asks, and bursts into tears.

‘Oh, for Heaven’s sake,’ Evie says. She plucks a bit of muslin from her scrap back and offers it to Audrey. Audrey makes no move to take it, so Evie takes her hand and presses the fabric to her finger herself. ‘How do you think I’d explain your lifeless body sprawled across my workroom floor?’ Audrey sobs harder. ‘Look, sit down.’ Evie takes her arm in a firm grip and guides her back into a chair.

‘Do you want to tell me why you’re on such a hair-trigger?’ she asks.

‘It _hurts_!’ Audrey snarls.

‘Crying over a finger-prick?’ Evie says. ‘That doesn’t sound like you.’

‘You don’t know what I’m like,’ Audrey says thickly. Evie crouches beside the chair.

‘Feeling uncomfortable about wearing something different?’ she asks, rubbing Audrey’s back. ‘When I got into an Auradon-style dress for the coronation I felt like everybody was looking at me. If you really don’t like the idea of standing out then you don’t have to wear it.’

‘You ruined _everything_ for me; do you understand that?’ Audrey weeps. ‘All four of you!’

‘We did you a favour,’ Evie returns. ‘Ben wasn’t happy with you, and I doubt you were happy with him. Unless you enjoyed making him miserable, in which case I know a place where you’d fit right in.’

‘We were good together some of the time, you know.’ Audrey mops her eyes roughly with the muslin. ‘It got hard with him getting ready to be king. It’s going to get harder still. Your Mal’s going to find that out.’ She swallows. ‘I look forward to watching that.’

‘It was hard enough without you making it harder,’ Evie says. ‘Alright, I admit Ben’s being a cad right now. He should have ended things with you fair and square. He ought to talk it out with you. But then, maybe he would have done if you hadn’t made him so terrified of you.’

‘What choice did I have?’ Audrey protests. ‘He was going totally off the rails; I had to keep him in check somehow. My grandmother – my whole family – _you_ know what it’s like.’

‘I do; thanks for noticing,’ Evie says tartly. ‘But my mother’s going to be disappointed. I wouldn’t date Chad for the whole gold-plated world. Or Ben, bless his heart. And neither should you.’

‘Then what am I supposed to do?’ Audrey throws up her hands and lets them fall into her lap. They hit the leather skirt with a smack. She stares hopelessly into the mirror.

‘Well, become a fashion icon, darling,’ Evie says, staring with her. ‘You’ve got enough warmth in your skin tone to carry off this ice pink. _I_ can’t wear it, it’d wash me out. And as for Mal, forget it.’

‘Alright.’ Audrey swallows. ‘I suppose,’ she says, in a voice that’s trying to be haughty but still thick with tears, ‘that I have been rather beastly to you. Of course you were thrilled to be in Auradon and meeting a prince; I should have been more understanding. To make it up to you, I would love to wear your creation to the New Year’s ball. It has…a certain unorthodox charm.’

‘Are you going to say something about the simple rusticity of the design, just for good measure?’ Evie asks. Audrey gives a little laugh and lowers her eyes.

‘Come on,’ Evie says. ‘Get up. I’ll check the pins one last time, and then you can leave and I’ll get it adjusted for you. I’m excited.’ And she is. Everything in Auradon is so quiet and polite, but she can sense that they’re hungry for scandal, which is why they’re all riveted on her and her friends from the Isle, waiting for one of them to slip up. And this is the best way she can think of to ride that wave: dressing somebody who everybody tacitly assumes is her enemy, who definitely isn’t Mal; who’s currently half a villain in Auradon’s eyes thanks to being out of favour with the king.

‘This is going to be so juicy,’ she says out loud.

‘Are you sure you’re not a villain?’ Audrey asks her.

‘Rotten to the core,’ she replies, and busies herself with the sweeping lines of her – Audrey’s – dress.


End file.
